Dyskusja użytkownika:Volcowitch
Re:Hybrydy Dobra, mniej więcej wiem na czym ma polegać praca. Niedługo się za nią zabiorę. Jednak pozostaje nurtujące mnie pytanie – podam je na przykładzie Doritaenopsis blisspuff. Jest to hybryda pochodząca od Phalaenopsis amabilis. Jednak, jak mam określić, czy jest to hybryda pierwszorzędna czy pozostała? Czy muszę sprawdzać po kolei jakiego rodzaju jest drugi rodzic? O ile w wyżej wymienionym przykładzie widać, że jest to hybryda międzyrodzajowa (po nazwie), to jak rozróżnić, kiedy nazwa rodzic jest już hybryda, tzn. kiedy nazwa rodzaju pokrywa się (w tym wypadku wynosi Phalaenopsis)? Po tej odpowiedzi zabieram się do pracy. Amoniak 10:43, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, wszystko jasne. Zacząłem już klasyfikować hybrydy pozostałe Phal. amabilis. Troszkę ich jest, ale za ok. 4 dni powinna być już lista gotowa, ale pewnie skończę wcześniej. Nie mogę poświęcić zbyt dużo czasu, ale za to będę pracował regularnie. Ach, pytanko – po co mi biurokrata? :P Nie no, bardzo dziękuję za to, ale dużo bardziej mobilny jest admin :) Biurokrata może tylko innym prawa dawać, co mi się raczej nie przyda. Amoniak 15:58, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha, ok. Ale mam jeszcze pytanie. Trafiłem na dwa dziwne gatunki: Phal. M. de Almeida oraz Phal. Jardin des Plantes. Spójrz. Cóż z nimi począć? Amoniak 18:32, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Pozdrowienia od Wikia Polska Heja! Świetna wiki z bardzo ciekawą skórką. Gratulacje! Pozwoliłem sobie odrobinkę pomóc zmieniając adres serwisu na prostszy: storyczki.wikia.com (stary adres będzie dalej działał). Przy okazji podmieniłem też logo na oficjalne w kolorze wiki, przygotowane specjalnie przez naszego designera. ;) Prosiłbym o nie modyfikowanie jego kształtu i kroju czcionki -- wtedy przestaje spełniać swoje zadanie jako logo. Gdybyście jednak kiedyś postanowili zmienić barwy i potrzebowali pomocy ze zmianą koloru loga, daj znać. No i, rzecz jasna, w razie jakichkolwiek problemów z serwisem lub pytań -- można mnie nękać, po to jestem. Pozdrawiam, TOR 11:27, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) :Argh. Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem literówki. Teraz już powinno być dobrze. --TOR 13:08, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Jeśli chodzi o pozycjonowanie i rankingi w wyszukiwarkach, to skoncentruj się na dwóch rzeczach: (1) możliwie najwięcej dobrze polinkowanych artykułów oraz (2) możliwie najwięcej linków do nich z innych miejsc w sieci. Oczywiście nie spamuj nadmiernie, bo to zaszkodzi zamiast pomóc, ale staraj się promować serwis. ::My wprowadzamy od czasu do czasu kompleksowe poprawki, które pomagają w pozycjonowaniu, więc o kwestie techniczne nie musisz się specjalnie martwić. Możesz natomiast postarać się żeby na stronie głównej było mniej niż 100 linków i żeby występowały tam wszystkie ważne dla tematu słowa (storczyk, nazwa łacińska, etc.). Problemem może tu być pożenienie powyższego z sensownym wyglądem strony dla ludzkiego czytelnika (który powinien, rzecz jasna, mieć pierwszeństwo), ale przy odrobinie chęci powinno się dać zrobić. ::Grafikę do spotlighta możesz zrobić i podesłać mi linka, poślę ją dalej w odpowiednie miejsce. ::--TOR 14:19, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hybrydy No, jutro, ewentualnie pojutrze powinienem skończyć. W sumie do Phal. amabilis jest ponad 300 hybryd, więc troszkę czasu to zajęło. A ta literówko z Phen. to z przyzwyczajenia z chemii, heh. Amoniak 18:04, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ma się rozumieć. Właściwie, to po prostu przekopiowywuje, więc o literówkach nie ma mowy. No, i dobrze, że powiedziałeś, iż ten gatunek ma najwięcej hybryd. Jak zobaczyłem wyniki hybryd po wpisaniu rodzica, to mi szczena opadła i w świat zwątpiłem. Amoniak 18:12, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) ::No, przecież. Raz do rodzica pręcika i raz do rodzica słupka. Przecież nie naraz. Amoniak 19:58, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Melduję wykonanie zadania. Jutro załaduję tabele, bo jeszcze muszę dodać parę drobiazgów, jak linkowanie wewnętrzne. Amoniak 17:37, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dzięki. Będę robił hybrydy po kolei. Termin był bardzo ruchomy, bo nigdy nie wykonywałem takiej czynności i nie mogłem dokładnie określić czasu. Teraz już znam swoje możliwości czasowe i będę się trzymał terminu. Czasami zniknę na kilka dni bez uprzedzenia i może nie być ze mną kontaktu, ale zawszę wpadnę załadować listę na czas. Amoniak 17:38, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Idę po kolei – teraz kataloguję hybrydy Phal. amboinensis, a ten gatunek ma w sumie ok. 600 hybryd. Ostatnimi czasu, ogólnie w październiku, nie mam za dużo wolnego czasu – w listopadzie powinienem zwiększyć obroty. Amoniak 15:24, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Facebook button Replace the facebook button with this one Plik:Facebook Orchids wiki.png--Cs california 20:26, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) :Can you setup an english link on Orchidwire?--Cs california 17:16, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Facebook Siema, Niestety z tego co widzę to jest nieosiągalne przy takiej konstrukcji skryptu do wyświetlania fanów. Mediawiki ogranicza HTML który można używać głównie o znacznik